I love you Peeta
by MissKEverdeen
Summary: Peetas hurt by the fact that Katniss lied about loving him. But what happens when she finally realises she loves him and he wont believe her. one-shot. Katniss and Peeta very OCC. Set in Catching Fire.


**I love you Peeta**

**Please review! This is another story i thought of while reading Catching Fire and wanted to share.**

**I don't own any of the characters or anything in the hunger games.**

Peeta had come round to drop round some bakery goods and say hi. But when he realised that it was only me he became uncomfortable and went to leave. I could not let him go. He had left like this to many times. Every night I had since the victory tour I had wanted to have him here with me to comfort me. I realised that I truly to love him but he never gave me the chance to tell him, I didn't know if this was bad because if I ever got the chance I wouldn't know what to say. This time I knew what I had to do.

He closed the door and started on his way back to his house. I darted out of my seat on the long red couch and ran for the door. It slammed behind me loud. He looked round to see me standing there I couldn't help but look confused. The sky was clouded, it was going to rain. "Peeta wait" I whispered only louder enough for him to hear. As I predicted my mind went blank. He looked at me expectedly. "Im sorry" is all I could choke out. His mouth morphed into a frown. "You don't have to keep apologising Katniss" he said half turning to his house.

"Yes I do Peeta" I said. "I need to talk to you about something"

"About what Katniss" he asked.

"I need to tell you something" I mumble. Again he looked at me expecting me to talk. "I... love you Peeta" I finally got out. He sighed.

"So wait you start out by apologising and then you go and lie to me again" he yells.

"I'm not lying to you" my yell comes out sounding strangled. Of course I'm telling the truth and he thinks I'm lying again.

"Yeah well I don't care anymore ok Katniss I don't care" he turned away from me and trudged away down the path to his house. I stood there frozen mouth hanging open. I pondered about what to do until my head chose what I should do. I walked after him. He quickly looked over at me when he heard me following him. I sat down on the ground in front of his house. Pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Hugging them tightly. I only had to wait a couple of minutes before he walked out of his door. Staring at me like I was a total idiot. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I'm proving to you that I love you" I said stubbornly.

"You don't have to do this Katniss"

"Yes I do Peeta"

"Fine stay out here" he said walking back to his door.

"I will" I say under my breath. I was staying here until he believed me I didn't care how long it took. At that moment I felt the first wet drop of rain hit my warm cheek. Looking up I saw that I was right the clouds had turned as dark grey as my eyes. The rain fell hard drenching my hair and soaking my clothes through. I still stayed put. I stayed staring at the door. Soon enough it opened Peeta ran out carrying an armful of towels. He fell to his knees in front of me. Throwing a towel around my shoulders and rubbing my arms. "Are you completely crazy your catch a cold" he said. Water dripping of his hair and down his face. The drops falling of his chin and onto the towels.

"I don't care if I catch a cold Peeta" I said trying to stop his wild movements, by grabbing his hands. He huffed untangling himself from me easily with his superior strength. "Do you believe me?" I asked. He looked up at me and gave me a frown. "Then I'm going to stay here" I said shrugging off the towel and moving into my sitting position.

"Fine" he snapped. "You know I can be stubborn too" he picked up the now soaked towel.

"Then I guess my stubbornness will have to wait out your stubbornness" I yelled. He looked up at me his eyes searching mine for any sign of me not telling the truth. He got up again, this time looking more hesitant. I knew what he was thinking, I was getting to him he was finally starting to believe me.

The door closed a couple of second after him. Once again I was left by myself on the grass. The rain still hadn't let up. I remembered that mother was out on house calls and prim was still at school both held up by the rain. Peeta's family was at the bakery hoping that the rain won't keep customers away. I dropped my head between my arms trying to protect my face from the rain which was coming down even heavier. I heard the door swing open. I raised my head a quickly as possible and squinted through the downfall. He stood a couple of feet in front of me. "I believe you" he yelled. My lips grew into a joyous, triumphant smile. He dove for me scooping me up into his arms and holding my shaking form tightly to his broad, muscular chest. I was lifted up so that we were face to face. He snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. I raised my head so that I could whisper into his ear. "I love you Peeta". I could feel the smile on his lips on the surface of my neck.

Only then did we both remember where we were. Putting me down and grabbing me by the hand he led me towards the house. "Let's get you inside so we can warm you up" he laughed. I smiled as we walked into his house. He led me up the stairs to his room. I gasped when he pulled me inside. I had never been in his room. There were painting utensils and some of his drawings and pictures strewn around his room. He dropped my hand and went into the bathroom. He came back with another load of towels and a thick white bath robe. "You can change in the bathroom or I could leave the room if you want" he said placing the stuff on the bed.

"No its fine" I say walking over to pick up the robe. I move over to the end of the bed and start removing my drenched shirt that was now clinging to my body. Peeta stiffens when I peel it of my stomach and bra, but when I have trouble getting the material of my arms he's at my side. He looks me in the eyes nervously and I nod slowly, giving him permission. His hands find the bunched up hem of my shirt around the top of my breasts, my breath catching when his warm fingers brush past my freezing skin and slowly, delicately pulls it over my head. Our eyes never leaving one another's. He drops the sopping shirt on the floor. I wrap the robe around me before taking of my trousers. "Thank you" I whisper. He smiled. My hand flips my braid onto my shoulder and I hastily untie the hair band and comb through with my fingers.

I look up to see him staring at me. I laugh at his loving expression. He steps forward and wraps his arms around me. He leans down and gives me a swift kiss on the lips. My smile turns sad. "What?" he asks alarmed.

"That was not a kiss!" I say playfully. He smiles raising his eyebrows.

"Oh really" he laughs. He scoops me up once again. Holding me up by my lower back. His lips crash to mine hard, this is the kiss I wanted. We don't stop till we both need air. "Is that what you wanted?" he chuckles.

"Yeah that's what I wanted" I giggle, wrapping my legs around his waist. He captures my lips with his and moves us towards the bed. We both gasp when we fall onto the white sheets. Peeta places his hands on the bed, so he doesn't put his full weight on me.

"Say it again" he whispers. I know what he's talking about and roll my eyes.

"Fine, I love you Peeta" I whisper kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I love you too Katniss" he whispers looking me straight in the eye. The look in his bright blues eyes tells me he's overjoyed at my words.

"I know you do" I smile.

**Please review! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
